


Honey in a Jar

by LouisianaPurrchase



Series: Bad End [5]
Category: Dead by Daylight (Video Game)
Genre: Ah. The Nut ™, Anal Plug, Anal Sex, Angst, Come Marking, Come Swallowing, Corruption, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, Hurt No Comfort, M/M, Other, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Predator/Prey, Tentacle Monsters, Tentacle Rape, Tentacle Sex, Whump, forced come eating, idk what the tag is but Jake gets turned into a weird monster by Entity Splooge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-15
Updated: 2020-07-15
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:48:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,787
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25291156
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LouisianaPurrchase/pseuds/LouisianaPurrchase
Summary: The Withering Blight is upon the Fog. And this year, the Entity has decided to choose a Survivor to receive its gift. How lucky for Jake that he’s the one.
Relationships: The Entity/Jake Park
Series: Bad End [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1408780
Comments: 4
Kudos: 60





	Honey in a Jar

**Author's Note:**

> This one is kinda more sad bc it’s based off the whole ‘corrupted’ line of skins for the Killers, but for a Survivor. Here you gooo

The Endgame Collapse rang out. 

Jake fell to the ground with a thud. He looked back, seeing the dark outline of alien looking tendrils jutting up from the ground. They glowed a faint orange, mottled gold in the darkness, dripping from the ends with some strange liquid. Jake grunted, trying to stand up or shake them off, but more seemed to spring up from the dirt, encasing his leg fully. His eyes widened.

“Stop! This- this isn’t fair!” Jake shouted. It was a weak protest, but that’s what the Entity wanted most; it was a game, and it had to be fair. Or as close to fair as it could tolerate. But Jake was steps from the exit gate, and the Trial was falling apart around him, yet the Entity remained cinched around him. A cruel joke. The Killer was nowhere in sight, and the other Survivors had already gotten out before him, or died. Because Jake had been too slow to save Feng from the basement, and even though he’d tried to get out too, the Entity was taunting him. Holding him down. Jake struggled some more, using his free foot to kick at the vague, incomprehensible mass of tentacles and spikes. 

“Let go!” 

There was the faintest sound like a clock finally alarming, a ghostly moan that suddenly and sharply cut off. Jake’s eyes flew open, and then he squeezed his face tight, tensing. Waiting for the pain to come as the Entity impaled him. He felt fear bubble in his throat despite himself, and then he felt the Entity beginning to slowly creep itself around him. Growing like a cage of thorns up his leg, and then one shooting out in front of him, grasping his arms-

But there was no pain. Jake gasped as he felt himself get lifted up into the air slightly, and the tendrils continued to curl around him, leaving him suspended with his face towards the ground. The sensation of weightlessness made him dizzy with confusion, and he struggled, trying to get away still. Despite the Exit Gates being closed now, and the Trial being dead silent, and even the air growing dark around him. 

“What are you doing?” Jake’s voice cracked slightly with the demand. “S-stop!”

A few of the spiked limbs slid under the hem of his jacket and shirt, touching his skin, making his muscles jump back. Another pair snaked under the waistband of his pants. Jake bucked in the air, and the Entity seemed amused by his struggles, because all the tendrils shook for a moment. Before, abruptly, the ones under his clothes shot out, ripping through the cloth and leaving him- naked. 

And now, Jake seemed to understand. He didn’t want to. He- the Entity had been acting stranger lately, wrong. There had been glowing flowers and luminescent liquid and now, it was curling around him, touching his skin, making him shake and tremble. The Entity was- it was- no, no.

“Let me go! Let me go!” Jake shouted, his voice shaking with terror. His bare chest and legs froze in the air, under the feeling of the Entity’s limbs, so wrong and violating. For a moment, it seemed like it would oblige, as it lowered him to the ground. But the tendrils remained tight on him, and as it repositioned him, he realized why it had done so, his legs spread eagle towards something unseen. Another pair of tentacle spikes shot out of the ground, and these ones were softer around the edges, though they still dripped that terrifying luminescent liquid. Jake slammed his mouth shut. 

“...” The Entity made a chittering noise, and it pressed itself against his face anyway, two gigantic tentacles dripping down his lips and chin. Covering his nose. Waiting patiently for the moment he would have to breathe. And Jake felt his eyes water as he held his breath, just as he felt the sensation of more limbs curling down his back and up his inner thighs. There was a sharp pain as the sharper spikes poked and prodded at him, a few clenching around his ass and pulling him open. A few more dove even further down, prodding with impatient interest at his hole. 

Jake’s lungs burned. He felt his muscles contracting desperately, and the cock like tentacles prodding at his mouth and suffocating him and finally, he- Jake gasped, coughing frantically. Hoping he could inhale fast enough to stop it from pushing in. But compared to the Entity, he was nothing, and it had barely been a second from when he’d opened his mouth that _both_ of the huge black tentacles shoved themselves in. Jake immediately choked, feeling the luminous liquid coat his mouth, his tongue, sliding down his throat like the tentacles that pushed so much that he felt the sides of his mouth tearing. Tears, maybe involuntary or maybe not, rolled down his lips from the pain and the shock. The tentacles were frozen to the touch, and as the shoved themselves down into his throat, further and further, he trembled. His throat bulged outwards, and he could barely breathe, trying desperately not to throw up as they seemed to go down further and further than possible. 

Meanwhile, the tendrils poking at his hole had finally succeeded in pulling him open. Already, that golden yellow liquid was being dripped down into him by a tentacle, preparing him as it waited to fill him up. The corrupt liquid was warm where the Entity was freezing, and the gigantic tentacle cock resting against his hole, waiting eagerly. Already, Jake could feel the size of it, the girth. It was big and it was terrifying and through Jake’s tears, he felt himself let out a breathless sob. The Entity finally grew impatient. The one at his hole began to poke and prod, and then, it seemed to flatten in size and slowly squeezed in. But as it pressed itself in past his hole, it began to grow again, and Jake let out a muffled scream as it felt like it was tearing him apart. It grew as much as it could manage would splitting him in two, and still Jake sobbed, feeling the tentacles in his throat begin to pump alternatingly. One was dipping towards his stomach, but before it could get that far, it always drew back. 

The tentacle in his hole began to pump in and out too. It would draw back just enough to cram more of itself into his small hole, letting the liquid it secreted act as some kind of lube. In, and out. Alternating with the up and down of his throat, or the tendrils that were lazily scraping around his nipples, cinching around his hands like a lover. The one in his ass began to pick up speed ever so slowly, almost languidly, and Jake sobbed as it tore apart his sensitive walls. For every cut the tentacles or tendrils made, the orange flowing liquid would seep in, leaving a burning sensation in its wake that left Jake terrified. His tears washed away the blood from the sides of his mouth, but not the pain. 

One of the tentacles finally seemed to reach his stomach. It rested there, bottomed out, and Jake sobbed with the awful sensation as it squirmed around, touching parts of him that no one ever should have. It was horrible and it was violating. The Entity’s tentacle stopped moving after a moment, and then, there was a horrifying burning sensation as it released a load of the corrupt liquid right inside him. Jake buckled against the ground to try and get it out, but it just kept flooding more in, until he felt his stomach seem to distend with it. Only then did the tentacle pull back into his throat, the horrible, gliding sensation as it pull out into his mouth and rested against his cheek, while the other one remained pumping in his throat. The one in his mouth paused, then pulled out entirely with an obscene pop, before swiftly and cruelly curling around his throat, squeezing. Jake choked. The tentacles in his throat seemed pleased by the sudden pressure. 

The tentacle in his ass had gotten faster and faster. It pumped with a rapid speed, forcing itself in deeper and deeper. With something like glee, it finally bottomed out in his ass, pressing eagerly against the back wall. Jake had never felt worse in his entire life, and some of the fight left him, his legs falling limp. Waiting for the Entity to fuck and violate him more. But instead of pulling out and pounding, the tentacle- it began to slither in more. Farther than Jake ever thought possible, and he screamed against his gag as much as he could, as desperate as he could, but that only encouraged it. The tentacle, ballooned in size, lazily made its way through his insides like an alien creature or monster, sliding along and pressing him open bigger than ever possible. He felt it curve through his insides, traveling through him as he cried with empty eyes and hopelessness, and then, it finally seemed to stop. At his stomach. There, it stopped the hole, and curled up in the bottom, making Jake tremble. The tentacle cock in his throat finally thrust all the way down to his stomach then. And it- oh god. No, no, he moaned helplessly. 

The tentacle from his throat began to release volley after volley of that orange liquid, and Jake gave breathless moans and cries as it filled him. And then one from his ass- he felt it pull back. Then, it opened him up as much as it could, forcing the liquid to fully flood into him. Filling his intestines and burning through him, until he could feel the corrupt liquid in every part of him. The tentacle pulled slowly out, until it rested just inside his hole, stopping any of the liquid from pouring out. The same for the one in his throat, laying lazily in his mouth. Already, every nick and cut and tear was beginning to burn, and more of the liquid bled in, and Jake- 

Jake understood. Why some of the Killers had become glowing and transformed, terrifyingly luminescent and dripping with that same corrupt liquid that the Entity did. It was because of this. And as Jake slowly felt his body absorb every drop of it, every bit of seed that had been fucked into him, he cried. Even as his body began to shift and change without his consent. Even as he felt himself fading, and something darker, more violent replace it. 

The tears became luminous and gold, even after Jake was replaced the Entity’s Corruption.

**Author's Note:**

> Standard Disclaimer: Every Party has to consent to any sexual encounters, and please don’t leave any injuries that require an ER visit or a Papal Visit
> 
> Jake really is so fun to tease. See this really has to suck bc what the fuck, tentacles inside your guts?? Rearrange my guts daddy but NOT LIKE THIS 
> 
> I always enjoy hearing your comments and suggestions! Hit me up with them! I literally read every single one of them!!


End file.
